


presumptuous

by stellatiate



Series: lazuli [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellatiate/pseuds/stellatiate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko briefly entertains the idea of calling the Chieftess of the Southern Water Tribe a bullshit liar, because if anything has made an impression on him, it is the cool width of her palm on his leg, climbing over his thigh.</p><p>-—katara & zuko. au, age gap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	presumptuous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanxla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanxla/gifts).



“I suppose it was rather presumptuous of me,” she says when she catches him exiting the dining hall. Zuko tilts his head back, cheeks stained red at the sight of her. She’s impressive, as Chieftess, spirals of bronze-brown hair clipped back by a lapis lazuli arrangement of beads and tufts of fur, robes to match the oceanic blue of her eyes.

He bows, even and low, and she laughs.

Katara’s fingers catch his shoulder and tip him back to his full height, towering over her. “No need to bow, Prince Zuko,” she smiles warmly, and her hand is comforting on his shoulder. “Besides, I should apologize, I hadn’t realized I was seated so closely to you.”

Zuko briefly entertains the idea of calling the Chieftess of the Southern Water Tribe a bullshit liar, because if anything has made an impression on him, it is the cool width of her palm on his leg, climbing over his thigh.

After all, it’s the same hand pressed into his shoulder.

Instead, he draws his shoulders straight and tilts his head back, thick tail of hair swaying behind him. He swallows, and his throat gurgles dry. “Don’t be sorry, your Highness. I’m sure much can be learned from, ah, the closeness of our people.”

Something sparks in her eyes as she moves her hand away, folds dark skinned hands into her sleeves, and when she turns, her beads clattered together and her hair sways like a wave of seawater. “I’m sure you’re right,” and he has half a mind to catch up to her, to explore her admission, “ _Zuko_.”

But he should know better, far better.

**Author's Note:**

> i initially wrote this for **yin-senpai** but it has since spiraled out of control into something i want to explore. for those of you who don't know, this is an older!katara au that i want to try and flesh out.


End file.
